


Lionhearted

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-21
Updated: 2003-11-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: For 15minuteficlets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For 15minuteficlets.

Harry's not really brave. People think he is because he does big brave things. But he does big brave things because he's afraid of what will happen if he doesn't. And he does big brave things alone because he's afraid to ask for help.

Neville's not really afraid. People think he is, because he's slow and forgetful. But he's slow because he likes to take his time about things, to understand them properly so he won't forget them. And if he takes things slowly enough, people will forget that he's there and he can try to understand them properly.

Harry's afraid to get to know people, because they go away and then he's lost. Neville knows that if he takes his time with people, even when they go away he'll have something to hold onto.

Neville's brave when it matters, and so when he turns back from reshelving books after the DA meeting and nearly crashes into Harry hovering behind him he lays his palm on Harry's chest to steady himself. Harry's afraid to back away and afraid to step forward, so Neville, slowly as always, cups Harry's chin and kisses him gently. And since he has watched Harry carefully all along, he is unsurprised when Harry leans in and kisses him back.


End file.
